Her Knight In Flannel
by StorybrookeGal
Summary: Could life get anymore difficult for Regina Mills? Yes it does. She crosses paths with someone that she never thought she would be with. Prince Charming. Now she has to figure out her feelings, how to survive the town situations, and how she can find her happiness in the midst of everything without hurting someone again. She has come so far with her redemption. #EvilCharming
1. Crossing Paths

_***Author's Note: The following story is written between role play partners on Twitter. The story continues to be written out and planned so enjoy the story! And make sure to follow the Twitter accounts to follow the story before it is put together and posted on :**_

_** DarkHeartQueen (me) and SpiritedPrince***_

**Chapter 1: Crossing Paths**

Regina Mills was still shaken up over what had happened in that year in the Enchanted Forest. She learned that she had a sister, and then she lost her sister. She found a potential love interest, but that also went downhill. Everything was changing for her; even something deep down in her heart. She was not exactly sure how or where she got that feeling. It just... appeared. But Prince Charming? She has spent so long trying to kill him and Snow. Their heads on a plate is what she longed for. He was kind and he did help keep her safe recently. Did he see the change in her?

She was walking down the sidewalk with her arms full of groceries in her arms. After all, she did have to continue living her life despite just surviving another curse. At the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar figure on the other side of the street. It was him. She kept her head down and sped up her pace in hopes that he did not notice her. That was, until one of her high heels got caught in a crack. She fell forward on the sidewalk as her groceries began to spill out of the bags. She thought to herself, "Great... Now he'll really notice me. Nice going, Regina."

David was walking through the streets of Storybrooke, trying to find out more about his current case; the ice and snow queen case. He noticed Regina on the others side of the street, carrying bags full of groceries. He smiled in greeting at her, but apparently she didn't see him or she just ignored him because she just kept walking. Suddenly, he saw how the brunette fell forward onto the ground, due to one of her high heels that got caught in the crack. Immediately, the sheriff ran to her to see if she's alright or if she'd hurt herself.

"Regina, are you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice and he kneeled down to help her get up by grabbing one of her soft but cold hands with his left hand and with the other hand, he supported her forearm. Once Regina stood, he bowed down to pick up the groceries that fell out of the bags and put them back into them again.

She heard his voice and the sound of footsteps when he ran over. With his assistance, she stood back up and took in the scene happening in front of her. Once again, Prince Charming was here to save the day. She bent down and helped clean up the mess, picking up a few of the filled bags.

"Well it looks like the Sheriff happened to be here at the right place at the right time. I really need to pay more attention to where I'm walking." She said as she glanced down at her broken high heel. With a wave of her hand, her shoe instantly repaired almost as if it had never broken. She turned her attention back to David.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt." He said with a gentle and relieved smile shown on his face while he picked up the last bag. "Mind if I help you with these?" He offered his help and chuckled through the bags that were almost covering his face.

"I don't think that you're going to let me say no, but sure. My car is around the corner behind City Hall." She gestured in the direction of City Hall and for him to follow her. She began walking with him, her heels clicking against the sidewalk. A small smile appeared on her face when he wasn't looking. Here he was helping her again. "How is your new family now that you're all together again?"

David nodded his head and followed the mayor to City Hall where the car was parked. He was so glad to help her, not only because he loved to help people, but because it was Regina Mills. The woman who cast the first curse and who wanted to kill him and Mary Margaret back then in the Enchanted Forest, because of her happiness. "How can I let you say no after what just happened?" His chuckle turned into a faint smile when Regina asked him that question. It felt like his heart stopped to beat for a moment. "Uh… you know." He shrugged lightly. Not really wanting to tell the mayor that he was at the edge of breaking up with Mary Margaret. Their relationship wasn't just the same anymore. "We're as good as we can be." The formerly prince mumbled softly. He somehow didn't love Snow White like he used to. He liked someone else.

Regina glanced over at him while he answered her question. She noticed something different about him. He wasn't his normal self, especially when it came to his family. For the time that she knew him, she knew he was always proud talking about his family. His reaction was completely opposite. She almost regretted saying anything. She changed the subject to keep the conversation from going any sourer. "Well… What about the ice thing that is happening? Do you have any leads on the Snow Queen? Or why she is freezing the town over?"

David shook his head softly and shrugged lightly. "We didn't really get an answer, yet. Emma and me, we're after that case right now, trying to find that Snow Queen because she somehow vanished." The sheriff furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Don't worry Regina. We'll find out soon." He said with a soft smile and trying to comfort her, although he knew that the brunette might not be afraid of that woman. Once they reached the car, he waited for her to unlock it, so he could put the bags onto the back seats.

"Well if you ever need me, Regina Mills will save the day. Fire always melts ice." Her grin was amusing. She pulled her car keys out of her purse and unlocked the car, opening the back door for him. She really did appreciate his help, even if she didn't want to admit it. He had his charming ways just as Snow said. If only she could have someone like that one day. Robin was close; but of course with everything that has happened, he was gone. She should have expected that. She never gets her happiness.

He winked and smiled at her with that charming smile he had. "Good to know." David placed the bags on the back seats and nodded his head gently when he was done. "Alright." He took a deep breath and chuckled at the mayor. The sheriff started to feel weird. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. Like a little tickle went through his body, especially in his chest and stomach; and he somehow liked it.

She closed the car door and turned to face him again. She noticed how he was acting. It is always awkward to end a conversation; especially with two people like them. "Well… I appreciate you coming to my rescue again. Now if only this lasagna could cook itself."

"Anytime, Madam Mayor!" David nodded his head gently and winked at her. "Mmm… Lasagna…" He said quietly to himself as he remembered that time when Regina invited him to stay for dinner, back then when he didn't know who he was. The dark-blonde haired man really enjoyed the delicious lasagna that the mayor made. He let out a dreamy sigh and licked his own lips, trying to remember the taste.

She quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side at his reaction to the mention of the lasagna. He obviously had a liking for the dish. I mean, who doesn't? For some reason, she wanted to invite him to join her. She was alone anyway. "If you want some, you are welcome to come by in an hour to join me for dinner? It's the least that I could do since you helped me."

"Really?" David raised his eyebrows, being surprised that she invited him for dinner. Of course he wouldn't say no. How could he? "I'd love to!" He nodded his head quickly and smiled brightly at Regina's offer. "One hour. I'll be there!"

"Then I'll see you there." Regina gave one more nod before moving around to the driver's seat, sliding in with grace as she sat down. She started the car and began her drive home. Did she really just invite him over for dinner? The memories of the last time she invited him played through her mind during the drive home.

David waved at her with a bright grin on his face as she drove off. He was so looking forward to the dinner with Regina. After the brunette drove off, he walked to Mary Margaret's loft to prepare for the dinner and check if everything was okay with little Neal.


	2. The Lasagna Dinner

_***Author's Note: David's writer and mine are pleased and thrilled about the response to the first chapter. Here is Chapter 2, it's a bit lengthy but it's worth it. Thanks again for following the story! Enjoy the next chapter.***_

**Chapter 2: The Lasagna Dinner**

Regina soon arrived home and swiftly carried her bags of groceries into her home, setting them down on the counter. She put away the items she did not need before beginning dinner. While she prepared the lasagna, she kept thinking about him. The way that she felt butterflies when he touched her arm to help her up. The way he smiled at her. It was different. He didn't seem to hate or fear her anymore, which she was glad about. She didn't know what to expect tonight.

Once David entered the loft, he found a note from Mary Margaret. On which was written that she was having a day with Emma and little Neal. He smiled softly and went into the bathroom to shower. As he finished his shower, he checked the clock. "Huh, I have 20 minutes left." His smile grew brighter and his stomach started to tickle again when he thought about Regina. He put on his dark-blue jeans, his black tennis shoes, a grey top, and his blue plaid shirt. "Perfect." The sheriff said and grabbed his jacket and keys before he walked out of the loft. "Hmm… I can't go there with empty hands…?" He said quietly to himself as he walked past a flower shop. "I should get her some flowers." A charming grin appeared on his face as he held the bouquet of flowers in his hands after he bought them. Happily, he made his way to Regina's mansion.

After Regina placed the pan in the oven and set the timer, she glanced down at her appearance and noticed the few stains from cooking on her blouse. She sighed and she knew that she had to change. She couldn't look like this with a guest coming over. Regina ascended the stairs to her bedroom and changed into a simple black dress. It looked great and it was very comfortable. When she went back down to the kitchen, she checked on the food before setting the table.

David walked onto the Mayor's porch and let a nervous and excited sigh escape through his pale lips. "It's just a dinner." He said quietly to himself before he knocked three times with his right hand on the door while his other hand held the bouquet of flowers.

The sound of the knocks caught her attention. She started to walk towards the door and she stopped by the hallway mirror. Wait… Why was she fixing her hair? It was just David. Her heels clicked against the floor as she reached the door. Once she opened the door, her eyes went from him to the flowers in his hand. "You got me flowers?" Her eyes softened as she looked back at him.

His jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the Mayor; who looked stunning in that tight-black dress. "I-I did. Yes." He stuttered lightly and smiled charmingly as he handed her the flowers. "I hope you like them." David added, mumbling.

His reaction to her appearance amused her, although she wondered if it was too much. She gave a simple nod and reached out, taking the flowers into her hand. "Thank you. They are lovely. Come in. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She stepped aside to let him in and she walked down the hallway to the dining room, placing the flowers into the vase in the center of the table.

David walked into the mansion, inhaling the delicious scent of the lasagna in the oven. "Mmmmm…" He took off his jacket while a warm smile appeared on his face as he followed the brunette into the dining room.

She made sure that the flowers looked perfect before giving a satisfying nod. She turned on her heels when she heard the timer ding as she walked into the kitchen. Carefully, with the assistance of oven mitts, she pulled the pan of lasagna out of the oven and carried it into the dining room; placing it on a cooling rack. "Dinner is served." She smiled and laid the oven mitts aside before moving around to her seat.

David placed his jacket around the chair and took a seat. He was almost feeling like home. "Mmm… the lasagna looks so delicious!" The sheriff rubbed the palm of his hands with an amazed grin on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. For once, she found his charming characteristics pleasing. She wondered what changed her. She scooped some lasagna onto her plate before passing the utensil. "Help yourself. There is plenty. I also have a bottle of apple cider if you want any?"

The dark-blonde haired man blushed and chuckled as he noticed his own behavior. "Yes! Apple cider sounds good." He nodded his head quickly and took the utensil to serve some lasagna onto his plate.

She got up from her seat and reached for the two glasses. She poured apple cider for both of them and set his glass beside his plate. She could tell that he really enjoyed her company; odd. But he did stay for dinner once before, even if he was cursed. She didn't want to say anything to ruin the evening. "How is it?" She asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Thank you." David smiled warmly at her while his cheeks became redder. He grabbed his fork and dug gently into the lasagna, taking a bite of it. "Mhm… /this/-mhm." He laughed softly behind his hand that covered his full mouth. "Delicious!" The sheriff mumbled and took a sip of his apple cider.

"Good, I'm glad." She smiled at his reaction. She was always pleased when someone ate her food. It was the only thing that she was good at other than magic. She turned her attention back to her plate to continue eating. She wasn't exactly sure of how to keep the conversation going. That was one thing that she wasn't that great at, talking to another adult without threatening them.

David nodded his head and continued eating the tasty lasagna. He thought about any topic he could talk with her to break that little silent moment. "So, have you seen Henry lately?" A soft smile appeared on his face.

"Some. He hasn't been around much, but he has been around a lot lately. Ever since everything that happened with Robin. He has really been there for me, keeping me strong." She smiled at the thought of Henry. She could have had a break down from recent events, but she didn't. She was grateful for her son. "I'm sure he has been spending a lot of time with his grandfather. Oh, and if you ever try to teach him how to drive on the roads of Storybrooke again, you'll be hearing from me. I just replaced the damage he made." She couldn't help but chuckle.

David sighed softly at the mention of Robin, regretting to have touched that topic. He didn't want her to remember and bring her mood down. "Henry is a good boy. You've raised him very well, Regina." The sheriff laughed softly as he remembered his driving lessons with Henry. "Next time you'll join us." He added and winked at her.

"I am not going to let him drive my Mercedes. But I'll agree to let you teach him once he turns fifteen. He's growing up too fast. Maybe I should cast another non-aging curse…" She drifted off into thought, joking of course. She didn't want her baby boy to grow up, but she had no choice. She thought about the memories of raising him while she ate her dinner.

"He can drive my truck." David chuckled and ate the last piece of his lasagna. "Oh yes, he's really growing up too fast. I remember teaching him how to sword fight, like it was yesterday." A warm smile appeared on his face as he remembered. "Another curse, huh?" He chuckled, of course he knew that she was only joking.

"Well curses are not that bad. Are they?" She laughed nervously. She had only been on the receiving end of a curse only once. She would never curse her son, nor did she want to cast another curse in general. Regina wondered what it was like for David in the first curse; being separated from his wife.

David took a breath through his nose and tilted his head lightly to the side, smiling softly. "Well… now that I can remember /everything/. I can say, it wasn't that bad…? I mean, besides the time I was in the hospital and Kathryn…" He sighed deeply in thought. "I think we all went through a lot." The sheriff chuckled softly and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh… right. I forgot that you were in a coma for twenty-eight years. Well you didn't miss much. Nothing really happened. It was basically the same thing that happened every day. I don't even know how I survived it." She leaned against the back of the chair and drank a few sips of her apple cider.

"Yes. Wasn't it boring? What did you do all of the time?" He chuckled and asked curiously.

"I woke up in the morning, walked to work, watched everyone be "miserable", and I went to work during the day. I think I was more miserable than everyone else. I was even more alone than I was in the Enchanted Forest. That was until almost eighteen years later when I adopted Henry. But I did manage to visit the stables on occasion. That is the most fun that Regina Mills has had here in Storybrooke."

"Interesting. The stables, huh?" David grinned at the brunette and sipped his drink. "Do you still visit the stables?"

"I haven't lately. I have had a lot to worry about, more important than spending free time at the stables. Why do you ask?"

David wrinkled his chin, kind of pouting lightly and nodded his head slowly. "Ah, okay. No, I was just curious." He simply shrugged. Actually, he wanted to ask her to go to the stables together, someday; to take a horse ride through the fields. But since Regina was a busy woman and lately she was going through a lot, he preferred not to ask.

"I really have missed it. It's just so… freeing. That's how I escaped before I was forced to marry Leopold. It was the same for here in Storybrooke, minus marrying the King. I feel like it is the only time that I can be me. I know it must sound ridiculous coming from me." She set her glass of apple cider down on the table.

He hummed softly, agreeing with her. "No, it's not ridiculous at all, Regina. It's totally understandable. Actually…" He made a short pause, to think if he should ask her and he chuckled nervously. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go with me to the stables? Just us two." His cheeks immediately turned red and a shy smile appeared on his face as he leaned back against the back of the chair.

She noticed the sincerity of his tone and saw the friendliness. The blush confused her. Why was he that nervous to ask about riding horses at the stables together? She decided against finding out the answer for now. "Actually… I would like that. I really do want to ride my horse again. I'm afraid he may have forgotten who I am." She chuckled lightly.

"Great!" A bright and charming smile appeared on his face. "I don't think he could forget such a good looking woman like you." He mumbled quietly into his chuckle and drunk the last sip of his cider.

Good looking woman? Now she understood the blush. She found herself blushing some this time. She drank the last sip of her cider before setting the glass aside. "How about tomorrow? I can take the afternoon away from work."

There it was again, the tickle that went through his whole body, especially in his stomach and chest. "Tomorrow? Uh-yeah." David nodded his head quickly. "Yes, tomorrow is totally okay." He chuckled softly.

"Now let's hope that I am not rusty and that I embarrass myself. It has been a while since I have ridden my horse." She chuckled with him. She was actually enjoying her night, much to her surprise.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "Don't worry; I'll be there for you, to help you." David winked and chuckled at her.

She chuckled again and looked at her empty dishes. She stood up and collected their dishes. "Would you like anymore lasagna or apple cider before I go clean the dishes?"

David rubbed his full belly and shook his head gently. "As much as I'd love to eat another piece of his delicious lasagna, I'm full. Thank you! You can make the best lasagna in the whole world." He chuckled and stood up to help Regina take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Thank you, David. I actually missed making it while we were in the Enchanted Forest. I tried to make it in the kitchens but we didn't have marinara sauce or noodles. It drove me crazy." She smiled, setting the dishes into the sink.

The Sheriff laughed and nodded his head, setting the empty glasses into the sink as well. His heart beat faster now that both stood right next to each other, his soft grin still on his face.

Her heart raced when his hand brushed against hers. She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were bright blue. She was afraid to say or do anything like last time.

He licked his own lips slowly as his blue eyes met the coffee brown ones. His heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his throat at any moment. David had the desire to taste those full and soft crimson lips of the Queen, like he always dreamed of. Slowly he moved closer to her so their lips were now one breath away.

Regina watched him lean in closer. She could smell the apple cider from his breath and being so close. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She leaned in the rest of the way and met his lips with hers, closing her eyes at the warm kiss.

David closed his eyes as well as his lips met the soft ones of the Mayor, wrapping one arm around her waist while he stuck his tongue into her mouth, gently, deepening the kiss. His whole body tickled and he liked it.

She rested her hands on his arms as she pressed herself closer to him. She responded to the kiss by matching the intensity. She was kissing Prince Charming, the man who used to be with Snow, the one who she used to hate. She never thought that this moment would ever happen. Surprisingly, she enjoyed it.

He didn't want to break the kiss, but he had to, to catch some air. A huge smile appeared on his face as he opened his eyes and saw the brunette in front of him. It wasn't a dream, it was real and he loved it.

He had taken her breath away. She hadn't had a kiss like that in so long. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. She saw the way he looked at her and that made her heart flutter. She was at a loss of words. "Wow, David. That was…"

"Real? Charming? The most wonderful kiss we've ever had?" He chuckled gently, his arms still around her waist and his eyes still locked with hers. David also couldn't believe that he finally kissed the Queen he had feelings for, ever since they met for the first time back in the Enchanted Forest.

"It's the only kiss that we have ever had. What is it about the lasagna and apple cider? We almost shared this moment the last time we had this dinner." She was in his arms; emotions were running through her mind over the current situation.

"True. But this time we did it." He said with a soft tone in his voice as he cupped the brunette's cheeks, gently, with both of his hands. "Regina. I-have feelings for you. I /always/ have. It's difficult to explain, but they were always there…" David swallowed thickly as he looked right into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You… You do?" His confession made her feel like a teenager on the inside, but she didn't want to show it. She was still not completely over what happened with Robin when he said something similar. "David… That is nice to hear… The kiss was perfect, you're perfect. I just can't think properly right now." She chuckled nervously.

For a moment, David forgot about what recently happened with Robin. He totally forgot that the outlaw left her for his wife and so the Sheriff confessed his love for her. He nodded his head in understanding and he smiled softly at her while he caressed her soft cheeks with his thumbs. "I totally understand, Regina. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You don't have to give me an answer to this right now. Don't worry." His gaze moved from her eyes down to her lips, having the desire to taste them again.

He did have his charming ways to explain things. She was lucky to have this kind of relationship with him, although she was not quite sure if she was ready to jump into another relationship just yet. She saw his gaze move to her lips. As much as she wanted to kiss him again, she couldn't lead him on, not yet anyway. She gently took a step back. "I'll think about it and possibly let you know tomorrow at the stables, if you still want to ride horses with me."

David nodded his head once and pulled his hands back. He leaned against the counter, still smiling softly at her. "Yes, of course. I'm looking forward to our meeting at the stables, tomorrow." His charming grin appeared on his face again as he winked at her.

She smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. She wondered how he could have this affect on her, having butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled or winked at her. "I am too, actually. What time do you want to meet up at? Anytime after noon is fine with me."

"Hmm…" David scratched his chin in thought. "4 p.m.?" He tilted his head lightly to the side and suggested with a grin on his face.

"Perfect. I'll meet you there at 4. I know a trail in the forest that we could ride down. It will be perfect." She smiled back at him. "Would you like to take any of the lasagna with you? You could have it for your lunch tomorrow? It's too much for me to eat on my own." She asked him as she moved over to a cabinet, pulling out a plastic container for him.

"Awesome." David chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Sure, how could I say no? Thank you!" He crossed his muscular arms and watcher her pack the lasagna for him, with a warm smile on his face.

She scooped a serving of lasagna into the container and sealed the sides. She turned to hand it to him when her gaze met his muscular arms. Quickly adverting her eyes, she handed the container out to him. "Here you go. I hope you enjoy it, again."

"Thank you, Regina." He smiled and reached out his arms to accept the container with the delicious lasagna in it. "I definitely will." David walked to the dining room and placed the container onto the table to put on his jacket.

Regina followed him to the door to say goodbye. She watched him put his jacket on and gave a gentle smile. "Be careful going home, especially after drinking the apple cider. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He smiled warmly at her and nodded his head gently. "Yes, definitely!" David placed a soft and quick kiss on the brunette's lips once more time before he made his way to Mary Margaret's loft.


	3. The Stable Ride

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for following the story. Sorry for the long wait until for this update. The past couple of months have been crazy for both writers. Anyway, here's a nice long update to make up for the long wait. Enjoy it and review! **_

**Chapter 3: The Stable Ride**

Today was the day on which the former prince and the former Queen would meet at the stables. David woke up by the noise of his alarm clock. It was 7:30 a.m. Mary Margaret was already awake and feeding little Neal. The dirty blonde haired man rubbed his face, still tired. But once he remembered his meeting with the Mayor, a bright smile appeared on his face. He stood up with a soft groan, stretching his muscular arms and letting his bones crack. "Good morning." The sheriff said politely to the mother of his child and he placed a soft kiss on the baby boy's forehead after he brushed his teeth and changed his clothes.

"What do you want for lunch today?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I-uhm… I already got my lunch, thanks." David smiled gently and put on his jacket and shoes.

"Oh, okay. See you later." The raven black haired woman smiled back just as gently.

"Yeah, bye." He gave her a soft and quick hug before he walked out of the loft.

Once the Sheriff entered the station, he walked to his desk, switched on his computer and sat down on his office chair. His thoughts were with Regina all of the time. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And that tickle in his whole body, especially in his stomach, it made him feel like a young man again.

David started to write his paperwork, but he could not really focus. He was too excited for the date with the Mayor. "Why can't it be 4 already?" The Sheriff mumbled quietly to himself as he looked at the clock on the wall, wondering if Regina was just as excited as him.

Meanwhile, the sheriff was getting hungry, and so he warmed up the lasagna that he got from Regina with the small microwave of the station. "This is seriously the best lasagna I've ever eaten." He said to himself with a bright smile on his face as he started to eat.

When the Sheriff ate up his lasagna, he finished typing his paperwork. Once he typed them, he saved them and shut down his computer. He let out a soft sigh and smiled when he looked at his watch. "Time to get ready." David said to himself as he grabbed his jacket.

The Sheriff entered the loft and changed his clothes immediately. His heart was beating very fast at the thought of riding horses with Regina Mills. He once dreamed about it, both together in the Enchanted Forest. "I should hurry!" David raised both eyebrows as he looked at his watch and saw that he only had five minutes left. He did not want to be late, especially when he knew how "punctual" Regina is and how much she dislikes it when people are late. The former prince climbed into his truck and drove over to the stables.

* * *

><p>Regina woke up once the sunlight started to fill the bedroom. She had the oddest dream. She had dinner with Prince Charming, but it was nice. It could not have been real. She did not get happiness. She got up and fixed the bed before getting ready for her day at work. Regina descended the stairs when something caught her eye; the flowers in the vase on the dining table. The dream really did happen. Then that means… the kiss happened also. She hurried to work with a lot on her mind. Could she really break up a family that was fought to be together, just for her happiness? Would she even be happy? She honestly did not know at this point.<p>

She drove to work and soon arrived to her office. She sighed when she saw the stack of papers left on her desk by her secretary. She was actually relieved to have something to take her mind off of David. There was a complaint form by Leroy about the service at Granny's Diner. Oh Leroy. She kept reading the form and saw another complaint of how one of the cooks left the lasagna still frozen. Lasagna. Her mind instantly went to her dinner with David. Regina quickly set the form aside and dismissed it as she picked up another. It was a request form from Mr. French to order more bouquets of flowers. "Are you kidding me?" She leaned back in her chair and buried her face in her hands. She could not stop thinking of David no matter how hard she tried.

It seemed like the day was going by slowly. But finally, it was noon; time for her half day of work to end. She filed the completed paperwork in the filing cabinet before she grabbed her coat and purse, exiting the building. She stopped by Granny's Diner and picked up a to-go lunch. She was starting to get anxious for her afternoon.

She paid for her lunch and exited the Diner, ignoring the looks from Ruby. She drove home to get ready for her afternoon. What was she going to wear? She had riding clothes that were tucked away in the back of her closet since she had no use for them lately. Hopefully she could find them. Regina pulled up into her driveway and swiftly made her way inside, eating her lunch before she went to find her riding clothing in her closet.

Regina stood in front of her full length mirror once she was dressed. Her mind went to how she would get ready for her riding lessons with Daniel. At least she did not have her mother or a King's proposal to step in her way today. She had been thinking about her answer to David's question all day. She knew what she was going to say to him. Hopefully it would be the right decision. She grabbed her car keys and made her way to the stables early.

* * *

><p>Regina was brushing her horse's mane when she saw David's truck pull up into the parking lot at the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath. "Here we go." She set the brush down and properly placed the saddle and bridle on her horse. After doing that, she stepped out of the stall and waited for David to walk into the stable.<p>

David climbed out of his truck and waved at the brunette as he walked to her, entering the stable. "Hey. Sorry if I'm late." He bit his lower lip in slight concern as he saw that her horse was ready. "Did you have to wait long?" The Sheriff asked as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her full lips in greeting.

She gently stepped back, feeling a little apprehensive about the kiss. "I was actually early. I had some thinking to do and I can always think best when I'm doing something like brushing my horse. Are you ready to go riding?"

David swallowed thickly when he noticed that he made the mayor feel uncomfortable. "I-uh… sorry…" He said, referring to the kiss while he scratched the back of his head. "Yes, I'm ready." The Sheriff walked to his horse, pulling out a treat that he had in his pocket and gave it to his horse. "Hello buddy." A warm smile appeared on his face. He stroked his horse lovingly and placed the saddle and bridle on him.

Regina watched him with a gentle smile before she led her horse out of the stables. She mounted her horse and waited for David to join her. She felt bad for making him think she was uncomfortable, but she just could not show affection to him in public. Not yet anyway. She could not have people find out about them just yet.

Soon, David joined her, smiling at her in his own charming way. "How was your day so far?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"It was like any usual day at work. Thankfully I only worked until noon. How about you?" She asked as she pressed the heels of her boots into the horse's sides to signal it to begin walking. She led David towards the trail in the forest.

"My day was okay. Besides that, I couldn't focus right on work." David chuckled gently. "Someone was in my mind all the time." He glanced at her and blushed.

There it was again, that fluttering feeling appeared in her stomach. He thought about her? The idea alone made her happy, and scared at the same time. She was so close to happiness, but of course, there were complications involved. "The same for me." She admitted quietly, glancing over at David.

"Really?" David chuckled, a bit surprised about the fact that Regina also could not focus on work because she was thinking about someone, that could perhaps be him. His huge smile and deep blush was still to be seen.

Regina had her horse walk ahead of David's to lead them down the trail. It was a surprisingly nice day for the small town in Maine. A smile appeared on her face at how the horse ride brought back pleasant memories. This is what she loved to do; she loved it more than magic. To her, this was magical. Regina was actually grateful to spend this moment with someone she secretly cared about.

David followed the mayor with his horse. He smiled brightly when memories of them back then in the Enchanted Forest, the lost year, came up into his mind. There was a moment where both were alone; Snow was with the dwarves and the rest of the people in the kitchen of the castle preparing a meal. Prince Charming saw that Regina was feeling down because she had lost Henry, her son. He knew she wanted to be alone but he just could not see her like that; it broke his heart. So, he walked into her room and consoled her, well, he kind of tried to. And that was the moment he realized that he also had feelings for the "evil" queen. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He chuckled softly.

"It certainly is. It makes the ride much more worth it." She replied as she glanced over her shoulder at the former prince for a brief moment. He was the reason why the ride was much more worth it. She grew more anxious until the time for her to talk to him. She was leading him to a point that rarely anyone knew about. It was a peaceful spot that she found once before when she went riding. There was an opening grass area with a small creek running next to it; a large shade tree made the spot perfect. She saw them approaching it and she could not wait to someone she actually considered a friend.

"Yeah." David nodded his head and winked at the brunette in front of him. "I didn't know this place was here. It's beautiful and peaceful." He said as he looked around, smiling brightly.

"Not many people know about it. I found it early on when we first arrived to Storybrooke. It's a perfect spot to think and clear your head." She smiled gently and slid off of her horse, leading him over to the creek for a drink of water.

"Yes, indeed it is." David gave her a warm smile. He got down from his horse as well and moved closer to her, letting his horse eat some of the grass.

Now was the opportunity for Regina to tell him how she felt and what she was thinking. This was not going to be easy. "David? I need to talk to you. About us, about this."

David's heart started to beat faster as Regina mentioned that she needs to talk to him about them and their situation. "Uhm… sure." He swallowed thickly and smiled softly.

She was suddenly nervous. She did not want to hurt him or let him down. But she did have to tell him what she has been thinking. "David, we can't do this. You're married and you have a family. We have to forget about that kiss. It can't happen again. I'm sorry, David. But you need to go back to Snow."

The former prince expected this. He saw it coming as he wanted to kiss her in greeting earlier and she kind of pulled away. "Regina…" David sighed softly and shook his head while looking into the brunette's eyes. "Mary Margaret and me, we will break up. We both decided this. Our feelings to each other changed."

"You will?" The revelation that he did talk to Snow surprised her, but it also gave her something else. Hope. She could actually be with David one day. If only she would listen to her heart. Regina did not want to come on too hopeful. The break up was not official yet. "That's good that you talked to her. What happens next?"

"Yes, we will." David nodded his head while he looked into her dark brown eyes, seeing the little sparkle of hope in them. "She actually talked to me…" He paused and smiled softly. "She told me that her feelings for me changed… that it wasn't and will never be the same again. She apologized and told me that she had found someone else and she… I think she might start something with that person. I'm glad we both feel the same and that our situation is similar." He took a deep breath before he confessed her the truth. "Mary Margaret and me, we—to be honest, we actually broke up, but since we're married, we will divorce… so, yeah… I'm waiting for the papers." The sheriff smiled warmly, hoping that Regina could at least smile softly at the news.

Regina actually did have a soft smile appear on her face. Of course she felt bad for him because the one person who he believed, and even she believed, was his true love, is divorcing him. She had a chance. Could she really be happy? She remembered something that Snow told her once before. She has fought against the darkness for too long and she deserves happiness. She just had to take a chance. Regina knew this might be risky, but she did not care anymore. This was her chance. It was her time to be herself and go after what she wanted. What she wanted was to be with David; the one person who saw her for who she really is and cared about her. On that note, Regina grabbed David's jacket collar and moved closer to him. She closed her eyes and met his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

David widened his eyes at the unexpected kiss. He thought Regina would just smile softly and would not take the chance, but he was more than glad that she reacted this way. His whole body started to tickle as he got to feel her soft and full lips again. He smiled brightly into the kiss that even a soft chuckle escaped into it. "So, what do you think?" David wrapped his arms gently around her while he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled sheepishly at him. She could feel her heart racing from her bold move, but she wanted to do it. "I think that it means we can be together. If that's what you want. From what happened at dinner the other night, I think I know my answer." She smile widened as she teased him.

David blushed softly while he smiled brightly, holding the brunette's hands and squeezing them softly. "Regina, will you be my girlfriend?" The former prince suddenly felt like a boy and he felt his heart beating very fast. He did not move his gaze from those beautiful brown eyes.

A gentle smile appeared on her face after he asked his proposal. That is what she was waiting to hear. "Of course I will. Can we just… do one thing? Can we not do this in public; just until your divorce is final? I can only imagine what some of the townspeople will say." Regina was honestly nervous about what the town would think if they thought she was responsible for the power couple to separate. Memories of what she did to Mary Margaret by spray painting the word "tramp" on her car is what started those rumors. She hoped that she would not have to go through that also.

"Of course, yeah." David agreed with her. Her comfort was important to him, meaning: he did not want her to feel uncomfortable when being together with him while he still was married to Mary Margaret, who had actually found someone as well. "Don't worry, darling. They won't think anything bad of you." David could imagine what Regina was thinking; that the citizens of Storybrooke would blame her for the divorce between the perfect fairytale couple, Snow White and Prince Charming. But he had an idea.

This was exactly what she wanted to hear. David had her back like always. He would be there for her no matter what they faced. Her smile became brighter than ever at the thought of him being her love interest. He was a perfect choice in her opinion. "Thank you, David. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"No need to thank me, love. You know I am and will always be there for you, no matter what." He smiled just as brightly and he placed another soft but fond kiss on her full lips.


End file.
